One moment
by Dallyforever101
Summary: Who knew that one moments decision could change your life so drastically. Dally/OC
1. Chapter 1: Just got out

A/N: This is just a little one- shot that takes place just before the book. I'm thinking of making it into a longer story that will take place during the book, only for Mia's perspective. It wouldn't get changed until after I'm done writing No Safe Place. Though if everyone just likes it as a one shot, I'll just leave it as is.

XXX

The sun was bright for being so early in the day, and I pulled my sunglasses out of the glove compartment of the car. It was unfortunate that the jailhouse happened to be towards the east of town, because I was driving right into the light.  
The station had called earlier saying that Dally was being let out early and that I'd better be there to pick him up this time, or he'd get sent to the big prison in the city. Dally'd caused enough trouble already to be sent in, but they kept him here because he wasn't of legal age yet to go.  
I pulled up to the jail and parked the car in the parking lot. I shut the car off and closed my eyes for a minute. I hadn't slept well the night before because of the party Buck had had going downstairs, and then I'd had to get up to come get Dally. With a final sigh, I opened the car door and headed for the main doors to the jail.  
"Hello, Baker." I took off my sunglasses as I stepped into the building and looked over at the officer sitting behind the counter.  
"Hey, Jeff." I said with a smirk. "I'm here to take Dal off your hands, again." The officer looked at a stack of papers he had and nodded before heading out back to get Dally.  
I walked around the small room as I waited, grinning when Dally came out through the back doors. He smirked at me as the cop gave him back the pocket knife he always kept with him and undid the hand cuffs.  
"Hey, Dally." I said as he came around towards me. "Did ya have fun?" He smirked at me as we walked out.  
"Always." He said. As I pulled the keys from my pocket, he made a grab for them, but I pulled back just as time. I laughed as he scowled.  
"You driving after being in jail for a month and a half is probably not a good idea." His face curled up in a smirk and he stepped toward me, causing me to back into the car.  
"I think it's a good idea." Dally said as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I stood still for a moment, soaking in his touch. Until I felt the keys leave my hand. Dally pulled back and smirked as he waved the keys in front of me. I scowled and made a move for them, but he took a step back and held them out of my reach.  
"Jerk." I said as I walked around to the passenger side of the car. It was Buck's old T- Bird, but he let me use it.  
"But you stick around anyway." He said as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed back for Tulsa. I rolled my eyes and rolled down the window. It was getting later on into fall, and the nights were cold, but the days were still warm.  
The ride back home was fast, with Dally speeding around town, narrowly slowing down to the right speed when we approached the corner where the police normally sat.  
"One day Dallas." I said as we screeched into the yard in front of Buck's place. "You're going to get us killed by taking those corners on two wheels." Dally just smirked and got out of the car. I followed him up the front steps and up to the bedroom we shared at Buck's.  
"I think you're going crazy." He said as he tossed his jacket onto the bed and pulled off his t-shirt. I sat down on the bed and propped my elbow on my knee, I rested my chin in my hand and watched as he rummaged through the drawer where he kept his clothes.  
"I missed you." I said suddenly. He turned and looked at me before standing straight to pull on the white t-shirt in his hand.  
"Look at you turning sappy." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "When'd you turn into a girly girl." I gave his shoulder a shove and leaned back against the wall the bed rested beside.  
"If I was a girly girl, Dal." I said as he sat back against the wall beside me. "I'd complain about the sleeping arrangements all the time." Dally laughed.  
"You complain about it anyway." He said and I stuck out my tongue.  
"That's just when the parties got too loud." Dally shrugged and leaned back against the wall for a moment, closing his eyes. I smiled and took his hand.  
"Are you tired?" I asked. He smirked and opened his eyes to look at me.  
"You know how it is; sleeping with one eye open." I nodded and stood up.  
"Yea, well you can sleep later. We should go show everyone that you're out of the cooler, again." Dally sighed and stood up.  
"Fine then, let's go now." He grabbed his jacket from the end of the bed and pulled it on as we made our way back downstairs and out the door. Little did we know that our lives were going to be changed forever. Just from our decision to leave the house.

XXX

Hope everyone liked it! Please review! I know it's not the best story, but I was getting kind of bored of only writing NSP chapters.

~Stay Gold!


	2. Chapter 2: Greasers rescue

A/N: I'm back! I know I've been away for awhile, but the good thing about that it that I had time to write a lot, so I have chapters ready and all that needs to be done is some editing before I post them. :)

So I had a few people ask if this story could be continued, and I did say that if someone asked, I would continue. So here it is! Enjoy!

XXX

The walk to the Curtis' place wasn't very eventful. Dally mostly talked about some minor, unimportant events that happened while he was in the cooler.  
"This one guy who was in the cell across from me," He said. "Was a complete nut case. He kept screaming that the _red hand_ was going to get him." I smirked as I zipped up my jacket and stuff my hands into my pocket. It may have been a bad idea to roll down the window on the drive home from the jail, I was freezing now.  
"I hate to asked how you managed to shut him up." I said as we rounded a corner before the Curtis' house. Dally smirked, searching his pockets for his lighter. He was about to say more when we heard yelling coming from ahead of us. We both stopped and listened for a second.  
"That sounds like Ponyboy." I said. "Sounds like he's in trouble." We didn't even have to say anything before we were both running down the street towards where the noise had come from. As we rounded the corner, I saw Steve, Darry, Johnny, Soda and Two-Bit coming from the direction of the house. They ran down a street that T'd with the one we were on and Dally sped up to catch up with them as I slowed down. A group of Socs took off running for their car as we came down the street, and I stopped with Darry beside Ponyboy who was lying on the ground.  
"Quit shaking me, Darry." Ponyboy was saying as I came to a full stop beside him. Darry stopped and mumbled a sorry as I knelt down beside Ponyboy.  
"You OK, Pony?" I asked him as he sat on the sidewalk breathing deeply. He nodded his head and I could tell that he was trying not to cry. I gave him a sympathetic look as he took the cigarette that I was holding out for him. He handed back my lighter once he'd lit his own cigarette, and I lit up mine just as the boys came jogging over to where we were standing.  
"Didya catch 'em?" Ponyboy asked.  
"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty..." I rolled my eyes as I listened to Two-Bit rumble on, using every name he could think of to call the Socs.  
Dally came up beside me and started to reach into the front pocket of my jeans for my pack of cigarettes. I slapped his hand away and pulled them out, handing him one.  
"You could have asked." I said. "And why don't you use your own pack?" I added when I realized I'd just handed over my last one.  
"Just cause." He said with a smirk before he lit it. "The kid's OK?" I nodded and stumped out my finished cigarette, reaching into the pocket of his jacket for his pack. I smirked when he opened his mouth to protest.  
"You took my last one." I said and took one before tossing them back at him.  
"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally." We turned away from each other and looked at Ponyboy.  
"Good behavior. Got out early." Dally said as he handed over his lighter for me to use. I smirked as I lit up again and gave it back to him.  
"More like they didn't want you anymore." I mumbled, and ducked when Dally tried to grab me into a headlock.  
"Nice lookin' bruise you got there, kid." Two- Bit said as we all stood around. I watched as Ponyboy gently touched his cheek.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as we all sat down on the sidewalk.  
After a moment, Steve spoke up as he flicked the ashes at the sidewalk.  
"What were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" I looked down at the ground as Ponyboy answered, saying he'd gone to the movies. Darry didn't sound happy as he babbled on about him not using his head, or something like that. Soda interjected, and I brought myself back to the conversation just as Darry was answering Sodapop's remark.  
"When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother." But he shut up and I knew it was only because Soda had stood up for Ponyboy.  
Ever since the Curtis' parents died in the auto wreak nearly a year ago, life hadn't been running so smooth for any of us, especially not the Curtis boys . Darry became the caregiver for Soda and Pony, and what had once been rare arguments between the two of them, became a regular thing. I tried to help him out as much as I could, but he did a pretty good job of running the place on his own. The only thing he had me do on a regular basis was cook suppers, especially if the whole gang was going to be over.  
"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy." I heard Two- Bit say as I zoned back into reality. "Any of us will." I smirked.  
"Though not all of us could sit through a whole film without causing some sort of trouble." I said turning my head towards Dally. He just shrugged his shoulders and stomped out his cigarette.  
The last time Dally and I went to the movies, he'd drank before we went in. It didn't end well, and I missed the one movie I'd really wanted to see.  
"Speakin' of movies-" His sentence was cut off when he yawned, and I figured he was getting tired. "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"  
"I'll take it I'm not included in these _action hunting_ plans." I smirked as Dally rolled his eyes.  
"You know you can come." He said.  
"Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." Steve said and I reached into my pocket for some money.  
"10 bucks against whatever team their playing." I said. "I've heard their doin' real well this session." Soda took the money and stuffed it into his wallet.  
"I'm working tomorrow night." Darry said.  
"How about y'all?" Dally asked the rest of the gang. "Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"  
"Me and Johnny'll come." Ponyboy said. "OK, Darry?"  
"Yea, since it ain't a school night." Darry answered as we all stood up and headed in the direction of the Curtis' place.  
"I was plannin' on gotten boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all." I nodded and suddenly noticed Dally giving me a weird look.  
"What?" I asked as I took a step back. "What are you lookin' at?" He was creeping me out with the way he was lookin at me.  
"What happened to your face?" He pointed his finger at my left cheek, and I brought my hand up to rub across the raised skin that ran from beside my ear, down to the corner of my jaw bone.  
"Sylvia happened." I sneered. "The damn chick doesn't know when to quit." Sylvia was this blond hair slim as a stick chick that Dally dated before we started dating just over a year ago. Her and I had come to one agreement the 5 years we'd known each other; we hated each other with a passion. She thought I'd taken Dallas away from her, and I always replied with he moved on to a higher class. To say tempers flared when we were put into a room together was a slight understatement. We had a tendency to fight out our problems with fists, nails and overly harsh words.  
"I'll have a talk with her." Dally said. Sylvia had a tendency to cling to him whenever she got the chance, and more then once she'd annoyed him enough that he hit her, not hard. Just enough to make her back off. Dally was a lot of things, but he never beat up on girls.  
"Naw, I think she got the message I sent her." I said with a smirk. Dally smirked back and shook his head.  
"Better you then me." He said as we waved at the guys. It was almost time for supper, and we were all going separate directions.  
I couldn't help but yawn as we walked up the steps to Buck's.  
"What do you want for supper?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen. "It looks like we have some hamburgers. Wanna start up the barbecue?"  
"That thing is ancient!" Dally said as he walked out the backdoor. "I don't think it works anymore." I rolled my eyes and pulled the burgers out of the freezer. Chances were, the burgers were frost bitten, but I was hungry, and I'd eaten far worse in the past.

XXX

So I'm sure everyone noticed that the dialogue follows the book. I was just going to write it as close to the book as possible, but then figured I'd go by the book; I also realize that just before the dialogue starts to follow the book, it doesn't follow the book. Sorry, I just didn't want to rewrite that part over again.

I have another chapter writen already, so I hope to post it tomorrow at some point. :)

~Stay Gold!


	3. Chapter 3: Drive in disaster

A/N: Here's another chapter. I felt like there was something else I wanted to say related to this chapter… curse my bad memory. :p Enjoy!

XXX

The next day, I woke up to find myself almost on the floor. Dally had spread himself across the bed during the night, his head some how managing to get under his pillow, and leaving me very little space.  
I groaned as I untangled myself from the blankets, and Dally's arm that was hanging over my back. I managed to get myself up and walked over to the dresser at the end of the bed. I pulled out clothes for Dally when he got up, and then grabbed my own clothes before making my way to the bathroom to freshen up.  
Back when Daly and I first got to Tulsa, our plan had only been to stay for a few weeks to get some money before we kept going. We didn't really have anywhere we wanted to go, so the plan was just to keep traveling across the states, maybe even up to Canada. But then one day, Mr. Curtis caught Dally trying to rob a small convenience store. I had been standing outside, and I'd started yelling at him to let Dallas go as he pulled him out of the store. He'd dragged the two of us back to his house. I still didn't know why he did it, but I was glad he did. But there had been only one problem; our living arrangements.  
Buck had given us one room to share, with a bed and a cot. The set up had been fine the first few months we'd lived in Tulsa, but once we got settled, things changed. Dally started meeting girls, and I started meeting guys. The set up didn't work, but Buck refused to give us another room, so we were stuck.  
Even when we started dating, the sleeping arrangement wasn't good. It got worse when the cot started to rot, and we had to get rid of it. Dally and I were stuck in one bed, because Buck was too cheap to buy another one, and he refused to move one of the other beds into the room.  
I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the first night we had to share the bed; Dally ended up sleeping on the floor.  
"Hurry up, Mia!" Dally's voice called through the bathroom door. "We gotta get ready to meet the boys." I raised my eyebrow as I finished getting ready and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. Dally was standing with the fridge door open, starring blankly at the contents inside. I looked over his shoulder and scrunched up my nose.  
"I don't think there's anything to eat in there." I said as I started to close the door when I spotted the orange juice on the door.  
"Except for that." Dally said and made a grab for it at the same time I did. It was then that we realized there wasn't enough in the container for the two of us to both have some.  
Dally and I both starred at each other and I shook my head slightly.  
"No, Dally I need something in the morning, you know that." I pulled the juice towards me, but Dally pulled it to him.  
"That's about the worst excuse you can come up with." He said. "I haven't had anything besides water to drink for how long now?" We started to both pull the container towards us, fighting for the last of the juice.  
Suddenly, it slipped out of our hands and landed by the doorway to the kitchen. I was thankful that it didn't pop open, but then Dally pushed me out of the way.  
"I don't think so." I jumped at his back and we both went tumbling to the floor, just out of arm reach of the juice.  
"Get off me!" Dally said as he tried to scramble out from under me to the container.  
"No! It's my juice!" I said as I smashed his face into the floor before getting up for the container. But just as I was about to reach it, Dally pulled my legs out from under me and sent me to the floor again.  
Just as Dally was about to crawl over me for the drink, a figure appeared in the doorway and we both looked up to see Buck standing there looking down at us, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"You know," He started. "For proclaiming yourselves as the toughest greasers around town, you can act awful childish." I watched with my mouth gapped open as Buck picked up the juice container and swallowed the contents after he'd opened it.  
I huffed and dropped my head onto my hand, having propped my elbow up on the floor to try and get leverage to get Dally off me.  
"Screw you, Buck." I snapped at him as he walked out of the room, and then tried to get up, only to find that Dally was still on top of me. "Get off me you 100 pound sack of potatoes!" Dally fell to the floor beside me and I sat up against the counters.  
We sat for a moment, leaning against the counter when Dally suddenly kicked my foot.  
"What?!" I snapped.  
"We could have just split the juice." I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment before I shook my head at him, a smile curling up the edges of my mouth.  
"It's so nice having you back, Dal." I said. "It's just too peaceful when you're not around." He smirked and leaned over to kiss me, but I put my hand up in his face. "Back off, morning breath. Not until you brush those teeth of yours." Daly grumbled and stood up, while I sat there a moment longer.  
"And hurry up!" I called up the stairs. "We gotta meet the boys soon!"

Half an hour later, Dally and I were sitting waiting for Ponyboy and Johnny to show up at the corner of Pickett and Sutton. We were earlier then we'd originally planned, so the boys wanted to head off to goof around town for awhile before the movie. A friend of mine walked by just as we were heading down the street, and I said I'd meet up with them later.  
"So," Sara said as we slid into a booth at the local diner for milkshakes. "How's things with you? Been awhile hasn't it?" I smirked and nodded.  
"Yea, things are goin' OK." I said and ordered a chocolate milkshake when the waitress came over.  
Sara and I had gone to school for a little while together, but after the Curtis' parents died, I dropped out. So did Dally, Soda and Steve. I could have stayed in school if I wanted, but the only reason I'd gone was because Mrs. Curtis had said that it was important. Dally and I had stopped going to school in New York; I don't even remember what grade we were in. But when we got to Tulsa and Mrs. Curtis found out about it, she got us into school with the rest of the guys.  
"How's it going with Dallas?" Sara asked as our milkshakes arrived at the table. I shrugged and sipped at my drink.  
"Same old same old." I said. "He's still causing trouble, and I'm still trying to keep him out of it." I huffed and smirked. "It's not goin' so well."  
"I can see that."  
"What?"  
"Look over there." I turned my head to look a few booths down from us. Dallas was sitting with the boys, and saw them causing trouble.  
"Dallas!" I called over, just loud enough to get his attention. "What are you doing?" He smirked.  
"You have your fun, we have ours." He said, and turned to talk to Johnny.  
"Fun, right." I turned away and looked back at Sara. "Their fun is being immature." Sara giggled and we finished our shakes while talking quietly. I watched as the boys left the diner and headed down the street.  
"I don't want to know how they plan to waste time before we get to the drive in." I said as I pulled money out of my pocket and put it down on the table. "Probably gonna find some kind of trouble." Sara smiled and we walked out into the sunlight.  
"Boys will be boys." She said as we headed down the street. "You still smoke?" I nodded.  
"Yea, but I ain't got any on me; Dally snatched my last one yesterday." Sara sighed and we continued to stroll around town until it started to get dark.  
"I better be getting to the drive in." I said as we came to a stop at an intersection.  
"I'll come with you." Sara said. "I'm meeting Jason there before we leave town for a few days." I nodded as we crossed the street and headed cross country to the drive in.  
Jason and Sara had been dating since I couldn't remember when, and they were always going out of town for a few days. Sometimes I wished Dally would be like that, but when I stopped to think about it, I was glad he wasn't.  
"There's Jason." Sara said and I turned to see an old car sitting outside the drive in gate. "I'll see you later, Mia." I waved as I headed for the fence.  
"Mia!" I turned to see Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally coming towards me.  
"Hey guys." I said as they came up beside me at the fence. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble." I said as Dally crawled through the gap in the fence. He turned to me and hung his fingers on the chain linked fence right in front of me; a smirk that radiated trouble crossed his face.  
"Baby, my middle name is trouble, follows me like a curse." I smirked and slipped my fingers over his on the fence.  
"No, your middle name is David, you just like causing trouble. So it follows you like a curse." Dally shook his head as I pulled back and ducked under the fence after Ponyboy pulled Johnny through.  
The four of us walked across the parking lot to the seats in the back when someone whistled. I turned my head to see a group of boys hanging a little ways away by the fence, watching me with big eyes. Dally's arm was around my waist in half a second and one sneer sent all the boys turning their heads away.  
"Possessive much?" I asked as we arrived at the seats. Dallas rolled his eyes, and I watched as they trained on something else down front. I turned to see two girls sitting there, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm just gonna go get myself some food." I said as I slipped out of his grasp and headed back to the concession stand at the back of the drive in.  
The line was long, and I stood there waiting for nearly 10 minutes before I got to the counter and ordered myself a coke and a bag of smarties. Just as I was leaving, Dally strolled in, nearly running me over.  
"Watch it!" I snapped at him as I dumped some of the smarties into my mouth. "What's the rush anyway?"  
"Just getting a few cokes." Dally said with a shrugged of his shoulders. "No big deal." I rolled my eyes and walked away from the concession stand and down to the row where I could see Ponyboy and Johnny sitting talking to the two girls. It was only when I got up close that the red haired girl looked, and I sneered.  
"Valence." I bit out sharply.  
"Baker." She said back just as coolly. "Out of jail again I see." I smirked as I sat down on the other side of Johnny and rested my feet up on the chair in front of me.  
"Still dating that drunk pig I see." Cherry's face turned a light shade of pink.  
"He's not a drunk pig." She snapped then added. "And what makes you think we're still dating?" I rolled my eyes.  
"First off, if you weren't dating, the first thing you would have done was say so. Second, yes he is a drunk pig. Stories get around when you get caught drunk at the lake." Her face went even redder as Dally came back with a coke and sat down beside her.  
"This might cool you off." He said and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could just be a down right ignorant idiot.  
Suddenly, I watched as Cherry's coke went up and splashed all over Dally's face.  
"That might cool you off, greaser. After you wash out your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too." Cherry and I might not get along, but I had to say I didn't mind that she'd tossed the coke into Dally's face. But then I watched Dally's face curl up in a dangerous smile.  
"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like'em." His arm started to wrap around her, and I was about to snap at him, but Johnny beat me to it.  
"Leave her alone, Dally." That wasn't what I would have said, but it caught Dally off guard and he blinked his eyes in surprise.  
"Huh?" He asked in surprise. I watched as Johnny's face paled a little and he gulped.  
"You heard me." He said. "Leave her alone." I watched a scowl form on Dally's face before he stood up and walked away.  
"Good job, Johnny." I told him, and gave him a pat on the back. "But I better go look for him. Later Ponyboy. Valence." I stood up and walked out of the drive in. One quick look around told me Dally was no longer in the vicinity of the drive in.  
With a sigh, I started back towards Buck's in hopes that I might find Dally along the way.

XXX

Reviews would be wonderful!

~Stay Gold!


End file.
